Light? Darkness? The end of the world
by no heart to follow
Summary: Takeru's been having nighmares about some sort of digimon war. What do they mean? What happens when he finds out his destiny and his friends' destinies may not match up? Who's the bad guy in this mess? Rated T to be safe! Pairings?
1. Prologue

Title: Light/Dark/End Of the world?

Author: No heart to follow

Summary: Takeru's having nightmares. But it's impossible to figure out what they're trying to tell him when he can't even figure out which side is good and which is evil. Might be yaoi, I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon. Sorry…

Chapter: Prologue

_They were walking. Boys and girls, to many to count. Following a large green digimon._

**I know him…That's Ogremon!**

_**Yes, he is leading us.**_

**Leading us where?**

_**To our destiny.**_

_They were in a cave- a tunnel of sorts. Walking slowly, as if through water. All of their eyes glazed over, almost like they were in a trance._

**I can't stop walking, what's going on!?**

_**Why would you want to stop?**_

**…I don't know. Don't you see that there's something not right going on here?**

_**…**_

_The Ogremon seemed either not to notice or not to care about the children's presence. He didn't have with him his trademark bone-club. On his arm was a strange golden metallic weapon that ended in a claw like clamp of sorts. They came to a widened out are in the tunnel and Ogremon stopped abruptly, staring at something ahead. They saw it, too. Another group of children, led by a large anthromophic lion. There was an unsettling feeling rising from both sides._

**What's wrong? Why is Leomon here?**

**_We have been brought here for a purpose._**

**What's up with you're voice? You sound different now.**

**_We were brought here to fight._**

_As if those words had been the magic switch, the two opposing sides charged one another, Ogremon and Leomon meeting in the middle, while the children fought one another. These weren't children anymore, they were warriors, fighting to the death._

**What are we fighting for here?!**

**_They fought back, it's war!_**

**But…**

**_Quiet. Fight for our purpose! Destroy the enemy._**

**What is our purpose…?**

_Rage consumed all in the cave. The battle wore on with both sides giving their all. It seemed as though neither side could gain the upper hand. They found themselves near the two fighting leaders, fighting one of Leomon's followers, desperately trying to extinguish the flame of the other's soul. They had the opposing warrior pinned beneath them, the enemy's features didn't register in their brain as they prepared to make the killing blow. A strange sound caught in their ears, like someone shoving their fist into a deep pit of mud. All eyes turned to the digimon leaders. Ogremon's golden weapon was clamped onto Leomon's head, it's claws piercing his skull and driving into the brain tissue. Blood flowed freely down the digimon's arm. With a loud sucking sound he removed his clawed finger's from his rival's head. Leomon fell to a heap on the ground, his eyes cold and lifeless._

_**Yes! We destroyed the enemy!**_

**…**

**_Quick! Kill this one and then exterminate the others!_**

Takeru shot up in his bed, earning a shout of protest from the Patamon next to him. He didn't pay any attention to that, his heart was beating wildly and he was covered in a cold sweat. He tried desperately to remember the details of his nightmare. He'd been actually sharing a body with one of Ogremon's 'warriors'. As far as he could tell she was completely insane. He hadn't been able to control a single move he'd made throughout the dream, but by the end of it he was actually starting to enjoy the fight. He shivered, what had happened after Leomon had died? Had he killed the other kid? Had he refused? And what had the fight been about in the first place…?

"Takeru," Patamon looked up at his partner, realizing that the blond was shaking violently. "What's wrong?"

"Something really bad is about to happen, Patamon." He managed to croak out.

And he didn't know how right he was.


	2. Insomniac

A/n: So, yeah...Here's the second chapter! Hopefully it'll be longer than six hundred words...I've decided that it'll probably be Daikeru, (nya, they're just so cute!). But I don't really know for sure yet.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, you can tell because Yamato and Taichi never start making out. Or anyone else for that matter...

Chapter: Insomniac

Three days after the nightmare

Daisuke was getting bored. And when a goggle head gets bored, bring earplugs.

"Hikariiii!" He whined in said girl's ear, "Why do we have to wait? We're gonna miss the movie!"

"We can't leave without Takeru," She said flatly, pushing his face away from her own in annoyance. "He _is _the one paying for our tickets you know."

Daisuke sat down on the grass outside the school where the three had planned to meet, running his hands through his spiky hair furiously. His crests were courage and friendship, not eternal patience goddamn it!

Chibimon looked fearfully at his partner as the boy began trying to tear off his own face. "Dai," he said, "that doesn't look very comfortable." The brunette took his hands down to give the blue dragon a brief glare. There were some nasty indents left by his fingernails.

After a few moments more even Hikari was starting to get worried, "Where is he?" She asked, peering down the road. Tailmon was taking a catnap near the girls feet, and Daisuke had moved on to beating his head against a nearby tree with Chibimon watching, wincing each time the human's cranium slammed against the trunk.

"Do we have to keep waiting?" He grumbled, "Takeru isn't coming. Why don't we go get some ice cream or something?" He hugged Hikari from behind, nuzzling her face, much to said girl's discomfort, "Please?"

"Uh...sorry to disappoint you Dai, but I'm right here."

They whirled around to see Takeru standing next to them, an apologetic smile on his face. An annoyed Patamon on his shoulder. "Sorry guys, I slept in."

"You look like you haven't slept at all." Daisuke pointed out, looking him over. And it was true, the blond's blue eyes were sunken in and more of a grayish color than the normal blue, his skin was a pale color and he stood like he was about to fall over at any second.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Hikari asked, walking over and placing a hand on her friend's forehead.

Takeru, brushed her hand away, an irritated look in his eye, "I'm fine." He said flatly, cutting off Patamon, who had been about to say something. "Guys, can we just get going? The movies starts in a half hour." They had a ways to go to get to the theater.

"Yeah, who's fault is that?" Daisuke mumbled under his breath, but still loud enough for the others to hear.

Hikari elbowed him roughly in the side and started walking, "Takeru, did you bring enough money for snacks?" She asked over her shoulder.

The boy nodded even though she couldn't see and went to catch up with her. Daisuke took a step forward to follow but ended up stepping on the still napping Tailmon's tail, earning a face full of the digcat's claws.

Arriving at the theater with moments to spare, the six friends came to a metaphorical road block.

"No digimon in the theater." The gruff man said as he glared down at the group.

"What!?" Daisuke glared, hugging his Chibimon, "Since when!?"

"We stopped allowing them access ever since the Koromon incident last month." He replied.

Takeru and Hikari shot Daisuke accusing glares, the brunette felt himself get smaller.

"Hey, no problem!" Patamon said, "Me and Tailmon can take Chibimon and go get some ice cream." Tailmon nodded in agreement. Chibimon looked slightly offended for some reason.

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked. The digimon nodded enthusiastically.

"You guys watch the movie," Tailmon smiled at her partner, "We'll go have our own fun."

"Okay," Takeru said, and handed the three the money that would've been used for their tickets, along with his cellphone. "Just don't get into too much trouble."

"Not _too_ much," Patamon confirmed.

The three teens made a point of sticking their tongues out at the security guard as they walked in.

After the traditional buying of the junkfoods the three made their way to the proper theater room thing.

"Taichi told me this movie was supposed to be really scary. He said it made Jyou nearly wet himself!" Daisuke said eagerly.

Hikari nodded, "don't do anything stupid this time, okay Dai? We don't want another repeat of the Koromon incident." The trio shuddered at the memory.

Once they got inside Daisuke took his seat near the very front row. "Hey Hikari! Sit next to me, you can hold my hand if you get scared!"

The red-eyed girl turned to her blond friend, "Takeru, be my hero and sit between me and him." she gave him a pleading look.

The movie was half way through (around the part were one of the vampires corners the helpless victim and was tearing her to pieces) and Takeru wasn't so sure he would live to see the end of it. Hikari was holding his left wrist in a death grip with both hand, on the other side of him Daisuke was squeezing his other wrist (Ha! Courage my ass!) with one hand and leaning over the blond to grab popcorn with the other. All and all, he was very uncomfortable. Both his own hands were tingling from lack of blood and he was pretty sure that they were turning a lovely shade of purple. He couldn't even reach over to grab some snacks for himself. He considered telling them to knock it off, but they both seemed to be getting some comfort from their actions so he let it slide.

"I wasn't scared!" Daisuke squeaked at Hikari's recent accusation.

"Oh really? Then I must of imagined you whimpering when the one guys head was ripped off and blood was squirting everywhere!"

"I was trying to suppress a scoff!" He defended, "And I'm surprised you could hear anything over the sound of your screaming!"

"Guys eat your food and shut up." Takeru sighed, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. They had reunited with their digimon and had decided to get something to eat.

Hikari took a sip of her soda and continued, "just look at what you did to Takeru's wrist! Look at it and tell me you weren't afraid!" It was true, there were now twin bruises shaped like his friends' hand prints.

"The ones you made were bigger!" Daisuke shot back.

"I was using both hands!"

"Proof that you were scareder!"

"That's not even a word," Tailmon pointed out, munching on her fries.

Takeru just rolled his eyes and took another bite. It was usually him and Daisuke having these sort of arguments, now he knows how Hikari feels.

Uh, to be continued! Please review and tell me what pairings you want!


End file.
